1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the communication of targeted content information, and in particular relates to the relaying of available subscriber-specific and/or device-specific multimedia content to a subscriber.
2. Related Art
The proliferation of digital content has been unrelenting and ever increasing. Driven by strong consumer demand, digital music players, cellular phones, personal data assistants, personal computers, and other devices routinely provide access to staggering amounts of information. The information spans virtually every part of life, from telephone numbers, to personal contacts, to home videos, to personal music collections, to name just a few. One revealing indicator of the extent to which we rely on digital data is the size of common hard disk drives. While at one time an 80 MB hard drive seemed excessive, today individual disk drives available for personal computers offer multiple Terabytes of storage, and there is no sign that drive capacity growth will stop.